Cache-Cache
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Dis, Gabriel, si on jouait ? [2ème personne, chose bizarre, pas de contexte. J'ai un problème avec les jeux d'enfants.]


« Si on jouait à cache-cache ? »  
>La question résonne le long de couloirs obscurs, rebondit au rythme de pas qui tapent sur des carreaux sombres. Seul, dans un corridor aux couleurs fanées, l'archange Gabriel parle. Tu parles comme je m'adresse à toi, car je suis toi comme tu es moi. Tu te souviens, hein, tu te rappelles bien. Vas-y, secoues la tête et éloignes-toi ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.<br>Mais oui, Gabriel, sois lâche.

« J'te promets de pas tricher, cette fois. »  
>Tu promets quoi ? Ah, de ne pas tricher. Comme si c'était possible, ça. N'est-ce pas le but même de ton existence, la triche et la magouille ? Les tours de passe-passe, l'embrouille et les blagues mortelles ? N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu vis, que tu te <em>caches<em>, Gabriel ? N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu t'oublies, derrière des petits tours de farces et attrapes ?  
>« J'te promets de pas tricher. »<p>

C'est pathétique. Tu sais faire que ça, pas vrai.  
>Je sais que tu ne sais pas où tu es. Je sais que tu avances en croyant pouvoir jouer. Allez, Gabe, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas mieux faire que de pouvoir, <em>à la limite<em>, imaginer.  
>Qui jouerait à cache-cache sans être accompagné ?<br>A part un Embrouilleur à la limite de s'embrouiller ?

« Non, c'est sérieux, je veux pas tricher. Jouer comme il faut, en fait, ça me connaît. Je sais faire. Je peux le faire… Je peux… Je crois savoir. »  
>Tu perds de ton assurance, là. Est-ce un peu de peur que j'entends, là, cachée comme pour débuter la partie au fond de ta gorge ? Est-ce une peur de ne pas savoir, de ne plus savoir ce que tu as toujours cru prendre pour acquis ?<br>Est-ce que tu aurais peur de Te perdre, Gabriel ?

Je te vois déjà venir : 'oh, nan, ne sois pas ridicule, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je reste moi-même derrière tous les masques'  
>Parlons-en des masques. Comme autant de cachettes possibles pour le jeu de cache-cache mental auquel ton esprit se soumet, ils se succèdent avec des portes closes pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas. Les masques avec ou sans noms : Loki, Embrouilleur… Et tous les autres. Tous. Chaque nom que l'on t'a donné ou que l'on a offert de force. Tout ça…<br>Tout ça, ça efface ton vrai toi.

Alors que tu avances, tu secoues la tête. Non, non, tu sais que non, tu sais que tu restes toi. Non, non, tu sais que non. Non, non…  
>Pas vraiment non.<br>Alors tu as peur. Mais tu ris et tu frimes. Chercherais-tu à m'embrouiller ? Tu sais que ça marchera pas. Que rien ne marche avec moi. Surtout tes petits tours à la noix.

Hey, Gabriel, si on jouait à cache-cache ?  
>J'ai envie de jouer avec toi, aujourd'hui. Ne prends pas cet air effaré. J'ai juste envie de jouer, un peu. Tu cours, maintenant. Tu cours comme pour t'échapper, une lame à la main en ricanant. Enfant encore perdu dans un labyrinthe humain et trop complexe pour ton propre être, le bout de tes plumes pareilles à l'or effleurent les murs autour de toi. Enfant perdu avec quelque chose de trop grand. Gabriel, tu as peur. Je sais que tu es paumé.<br>Allez, reviens. C'est rien.  
>On peut jouer.<p>

« Pour jouer tu dois me trouver… »  
>Te trouver. Tu crois franchement que c'est compliqué ? Je suis là où tu penses que je ne serai pas : derrière toi, dans les ombres que tu ne veux pas voir mais que tu jettes tout de même sur les murs dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui fait scintiller la teinte métallique de tes ailes même là, à suivre tes pas, à marcher dans la poussière que tu soulèves. Je suis là.<br>Alors vas-y, je t'ai trouvé.  
>Maintenant, tu sais quoi ? On va enfin, peut-être, s'amuser.<p>

Tu boudes, en courant. J'avais jamais cru ça possible. Mais tu boudes. Cours et boudes. Tu soulèves encore plus de poussière pour te dissimuler, cacher les masques qui collent à tes basques. Tu cours. Autant de morceaux de sol qui se mettent à voltiger pour finir en tourbillons boueux autour de nous. As-tu seulement conscience de ma présence ? Non, non. Bien sûr que non.

« Vraiment me trouver. Pas me suivre.  
>Te trouver. »<br>Je comprends alors que tu disparais. Te trouver ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration. Si on avait joué, j'aurais adoré avoir le temps de te poursuivre, de te faire rire et angoisser au tournant de chaque pièce. J'aurais adoré te réentendre rire…  
>J'fais ça que pour ça.<p>

Un rire de toi.  
>Tu te crois malin, fort et protégé, là où t'es ? Tu te crois drôle, Gabriel, à fuir en sachant pertinemment qu'on ne peut s'enfuir ? Tu te crois quoi ? Tu te crois qui, à part toi ?<br>Je cours aussi, désormais. Les pieds silencieux, dans les traces de tes pas, je cours là où tu n'as pas été. Pour te perdre, t'embrouiller.  
>Eh, je t'ai tout appris, frangin. Faut pas l'oublier.<p>

Tu t'es perdu, Gabriel. Emmêlé dans des milliers de mondes à ta portée que tu as voulu enlacer et embraser de ta chaleur de vie. Tu t'es perdu, petit frère. Tu t'es perdu, tu en es fier. Tu t'es perdu.  
>La partie est finie.<br>J'ai gagné.  
>Plus besoin de te chercher, plus besoin de m'égarer derrière tes illusions qui traînent leurs ailes décharnées et fantomatiques le long des toiles d'araignée et des monstres que l'ombre renferme. Plus besoin de te cacher, tu peux sortir tout de suite, puisque j'ai gagné !<p>

« Nan t'as pas gagné. Regarde, je joue sans tricher. Tu me trouveras pas. »  
>Laisse moi te le redire une dernière fois. J'ai gagné. Une lame à la main, rapide et agile comme aux premiers temps de ta jeunesse, tu crois pouvoir m'échapper encore ? Je suis plus vieux que toi, plus fort et plus malin, sans jeu de mots. Je te connais, car nous avons tous en nous une part de nos frères aînés.<br>Autant dire que t'es plus complet que moi. Et plus prévisible.  
>Un, deux, trois…<br>_ Je te vois._

« Tu me trouveras pas. Tu sais que tu me trouveras pas. Tu sais ! »  
>Est-ce que tu pleures, Gabriel ?<br>« Tu sais que tu m'trouveras pas ! »  
>Sauf que tu es là. Dans un éclair blanc tu souris, agite une main vers moi, fait tomber ton arme et disparaît en soufflant :<br>« J'ai gagné. »

Des heures plus tard, des heures de vide à attendre que tu reviennes continuer. Le jeu est en pause… Ou peut-être est-il arrêté. Je ne sais pas. Je tourne en rond, dans un hôtel désaffecté. Aucune larme ne tombe, aucun mot ne m'échappe. Peut-être que tu as gagné. Mais ça me ferait mal de l'avouer.  
>Peut-être que tu as perdu. Mais ça te ferait mentir.<br>J'avance dans l'hôtel où on a joué. Les lumières crépitent dans l'obscurité, je jette à chaque pas des milliers de masques et d'apparences que tu ne veux plus utiliser. Retour au point de départ.  
>Un, deux, trois.<br>Mes pieds butent sur les gravats.  
>Je regarde le sol où tu t'es tenu, la lame qui est tombée là.<br>Et le sang sur mes doigts.  
>« Dis Gabriel, si on jouait à un jeu où tu ne meurs pas ? »<p> 


End file.
